


Resonance

by RaggedyAnndy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Resonance, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggedyAnndy/pseuds/RaggedyAnndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two post-Reichenbach drabbles on resonance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

Resonance 1.

John wakes up yelling. Noise, just noise, but he knows the word he said in the dream and he can hear it in the shout. The room is far from empty, but still it shakes as the name bounces off the walls the windows the ceiling and back to John’s ears. He breathes deeply through his nose, trying to calm his heart, as his own choked voice fills his head. At this point he can’t tell if it’s in the room or in just his imagination - at this point it doesn’t really matter.

After, his nightmares changed. The old merged with the new. A gunfight - someone goes down - Captain Watson runs out to help, turns over the soldier, and sees green eyes and a splash of red across high cheekbones - he feels for a pulse, there isn’t one - and then he’s standing outside of Bart’s looking up and yelling SHERLOCK! and then he’s awake, breathing heavily, the name echoing without fading.

Resonance 2.

Molly and a cousin go antiquing one day, and she finds an old violin in a box of odds and ends. She buys it thinking it might cheer Sherlock to play again. She has it cleaned up and new strings put on, and she leaves it in the spare bedroom for the next time he stops by. He never really plays, though. Just makes noises that have her wondering if he even knows how to play the damn thing.

One day she comes home from work early. Sherlock hasn’t been by in weeks, so when she hears the wistful violin music, she assumes it’s her neighbor who likes to blast classical music out his window when the kids downstairs are annoying him. It isn’t until she is walking down the hall digging in her purse for her keys that she realizes it’s coming from her flat. She slows, keys held tight to keep them from jangling, and comes to a rest by her door. She listens. She doesn’t go inside until long after the last reverberating note has died away into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> sacrumfingers on Tumblr gave me the prompt: Sherlock, resonance.


End file.
